


暗转

by gooseberry9811



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Or Ancient, who knows - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberry9811/pseuds/gooseberry9811
Summary: ·是和实际有些偏差的大家没能成为狭义好人的设定·千琥，但是写完看看有点千中心吧
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku





	1. 起

“我要求涨薪。”琥珀提着大包小包踹进实验室的门。“我现在根本就是连保姆的活都在干。”  


“而我百分之一百亿地同意。”白袍男人一手小指抠着耳朵，一手毫不停歇地列着算式，“但凡我钱包里有哪怕一张你不知道密码的银行卡，我现在都会双手奉上。“他抬起头，假笑一声，“可是我没有。甚至我还得问你要钱买新的激光器。”  


“你不该有经费吗？”  


“年底一笔一笔合账太麻烦了，小东西还是自己买效率更高。”  


没错，几百刀一个的小东西。倒不是说琥珀不知道这在石神千空的实验室里委实难算什么大花销，只是她的金钱观念多少还残留在家乡部落一头羊可能就是全部家当的体系之中。自打她知道身周这些奇形怪状的器具造价几何后，她就连路过它们去敲千空的头都会有些手脚僵硬。但当然，对着男人脑袋的那一下还是干脆利落又响亮。  


千空放下笔：“我真的希望你有比故意损坏本实验室唯一没有备品财产更好的打招呼方式。”他恶声恶气地说道，“我为母狮子的价值取向脱帽致敬。”  


琥珀推着他走向更衣室，“别这么叫我，Dr.千空，我为险些造成全人类的科技停滞而道歉。如果他没有先把自己给饿死的话。你上次进食是多久之前？”  


“96分钟前。”  


“冷牛奶泡麦片不算。”  


“96分钟前。即食泡面。”虽然泡胀并且半温不烫了。  


“行吧，”琥珀从她提着的包中的一个翻找出保温盒，她打开四侧搭扣，取出三明治，对半分开，“信你一半，所以你得把这半个给吃了。”  


“告诉我一个在去超五星级晚餐会前把自己填饱的理由。”  


“因为那其实是个鸡尾酒会，你应该端着高脚杯去和你实验室的赞助人聊聊八卦而不是拿着盘子问侍者厨房在哪？”  


千空嚼着三明治做鬼脸：“你要早这么说我就不去了。酒会杀死脑细胞，而那些人就是最佳例证。”  


“这话由一个不把泡面当主食的人来讲会比较有说服力。”琥珀忍住把另半个塞进自己嘴里的冲动——她在涂唇彩上的造化只有琉璃姐的千分之一——把它放回餐盒，掏出纸巾擦手，然后开始取下西服的外罩，“伦理委员会已经把你视作眼中钉了，可别让赞助者也对你产生质疑。你明明可以……很有魅力？”她实在没法以百分之百的肯定说完后半句。  


“没错没错，你知道吗？我突然想到一个比穿得人模狗样去和老头老太打屁更好的拉钱方式——”  


“别想。”  


“——那就是你先冲进去把他们打个半死——”  


“别说了。”  


“——然后我提着急救箱闪亮登场救他们一命。”千空笑得呲牙咧嘴，仿若卡通片里的反派博士，“乔伊老爹会高兴得当场送我枚核弹让我拆着玩。”  


“哈！”琥珀拍开他伸向西服的手，塞给他一张湿巾，“我有时候真的希望我那天下手了。”  


“伤人。我可一毫米都没有后悔过救你一命。”  


琥珀闭嘴，这事上她确实没什么理可占，索性专心于把科学家扒光再塞进正装的壳中。尽管双方本人都已对此见怪不怪，终归最好还是不要把和裸男唇枪舌剑变成生活习惯，尤其在另一方打扮得明艳动人的情况下。待接近穿戴整齐，千空方复开口：  


“我还是得说，能穿着这样的鞋子和衣服的同时保持高机动性的你令人一见难忘。”  


你根本不知道能有多高，琥珀略带骄傲地想，明面上仍然神定气闲地替科学家系着领带：“这是在保证为了一见难忘的琥珀小姐不必用十三厘米鞋跟踩你的脚，你会收敛你的个性吗。”  


“咳咳咳其实是在请求你收敛手劲，母狮子。”千空被勒得吐舌头，琥珀得了空子正好拇指伸进口腔，抵住后槽牙掰开嘴：看看现在谁才是狮子。很好，没有残留的生菜渣。她喷过口气清新剂才收手。  


还没走出实验室就被折腾的半死不活，千空不敢预测今晚会怎么度过，他冲着耷拉在眼前的两根头发吹了口气，认命般地朝琥珀伸出右臂。“我会闭上眼，张开腿，想想探索者一号。”  


“就是这个感觉。”盛装的窈窕女人莞尔一笑，搭上那只邀请的手。

从早上开始浅雾幻的右眼皮就跳个不停，也就是他那半边头发长，旁人才发现不了。他不太相信噩兆一类的启示，毕竟自己吃的是故弄玄虚的那口饭，要他来解释，那只是潜意识作祟。  


不过潜意识显然不能变出个两米长发壮汉，并让他站在幻的工作室里，像玩儿童益智玩具一样把玩已然被拧得变形的门锁。男人循声抬头，浅雾幻不必多聪明都算得出，他能像碾死蚂蚁一样干掉一个至多四周去一次健身房的魔术师。  


“你有非常友善的眼睛。”浅雾幻比着手势，“考虑到你的身量——”他状似无奈地摊了摊手，“——以及你的行为。”横竖逃不开，他死前还想再多说两句。  


这搭讪般的台词显然在男人预料之外，他歪着头想了一下：“嗯。我就当这是称赞了。”  


好消息是闯入者有和他交谈的意愿。更好的消息是，浅雾幻唯一比魔术更擅长的就是谈话。他朝着男人的方向迈出几步，后者纹丝未动。强者的余裕，他难免酸溜溜地想。  


“让我们先来确认一下你没有弄错锁，”他伸出手，“浅雾幻。”  


男人沉着地握住。“狮子王司。”该死，幻乍舌，我真的该增加去健身房的频率。“并且我没有弄错门。”还有够真诚。  


“哦。”幻郁闷不已，他的事业才在好苹果的第二口，“幸运的你，倒霉的我？”  


男人闷声笑了。“我只是想请你帮个忙。”  


“而这个忙是如此正当，小司司你都没法通过我的事务所来联络我。”幻干涩地说道，“越听越像那种帮完我就出现在西太平洋的忙啊。”  


“相信我，一切结束后，你会比较喜欢这个结局的。”  


然后，狮子王司开始叙述，以一种在浅雾幻看来不可思议的清爽和光明磊落，叙述一个犯罪计划。  


“我懂你说的是什么意思了。”浅雾幻头痛到爆，“帮完你这个忙，我能只是浮尸太平洋确实算不错的。”  


但让他头痛的却不是这个计划。一个念头。这个念头他不是第一次有了。三五不时地，它就会跑出来，提醒着他，自己挑选了一条什么道路，选择成为了什么样的人。而他从未比此刻更笃信这个念头的成真，就像他笃信此刻还非死局，而狮子王司一定会对他接下来的话深感兴趣。  


“我有一个更好的提议。”  


通往地狱的加急特快，浅雾幻想，我可真是坐着了。

“我恨这个问题，”琥珀接过侍者递上的酒杯，“但我还是得问，化妆后的我看起来真的很不一样吗？”天知道她前两天开车还被警察要求靠边临检，只因为怀疑她是未成年。而合法饮酒的年龄还比可以开车的年龄大个好几岁。  


“要我说嘛，你的大猩猩本质就和你的质量一样。”  


“介意展开解释一下？”  


“那就是就算你跑到月球上都不会变。”千空倒吸一口凉气，跺了下被踩痛的右脚，“开个玩笑放松而已，你的微笑已经僵得能看见牙龈了。”  


他尝试以客观的态度比较了下记忆和眼前的人。平心而论，琥珀确实有张会被当成高中生的娃娃脸。金发碧眼，皮肤却更近似亚洲人的细腻，再加上完全不施粉黛和极简的服装风格，一把扎起疏于打理的长发，看待问题的单纯态度，和时代脱节的做派……继续想下去对他的右脚健康有害无益。千空尽可能委婉地措辞道：“现在的你看起来比较像琉璃。”  


琥珀转转眼睛：“毕竟是她的衣服和化妆品。”还有她的身份，说到这个，“你这个月一定得抽时间去趟医院了，我亲爱的姐夫，琉璃姐说她病房的实习生开始怀疑到底有没有你这号人了。”  


千空又开始抠耳朵。“我怀疑他能怀疑出个什么来。”就算在这块土地上，也不是谁都能凭空捡到重伤女杀手并和她姐姐结婚的。  


“邮寄新娘？身份造假？骗取医保？”千空能感受到她全身肌肉的蓄势而张，“后两个还真不是我编出来的。如果你举着束花去趟病房就能让移民局离琉璃姐远远的，我就不是在问你要不要去。”  


和琥珀打交道的第一条，也是最重要的一条，别在和琉璃相关的事上嘴臭。千空从经验总结出的结论。“波斯菊还是玫瑰？”  


“何不都带。”  


至于举着超大花束出现在病房的石神千空如何让实习医师克罗姆经历人生第一次失恋心碎，就是后话的后话了。  


站久了就能逐渐感受到脚趾顶着皮鞋的疼痛，石神千空换了下腿的重心。“涨工资、探病，接下来是什么？你要把我打上缎带送给谁吗？”  


“好主意。”琥珀把端在手里摆了半天样子的酒杯递给千空，“比如那边的龙水先生。我不觉得他对男人有超出普世范围的兴趣，但至少你们上次聊得挺开心的。”  


“不坏。”  


她又拿起一杯，呼了口气。“而我呢，去会会已经邀请了我三次都被我拒绝的太太桥牌团。”  


千空冲她举了举酒杯。“享受今晚。”“享受折磨。”她回以碰杯。  


她这话可实在是说早了太多。


	2. 承起

本来以为狮子王司会过于显眼，现在看来，是浅雾幻多虑了。标准保镖体型的司不过是肌肉男之一，反倒是为了舞台效果穿戴花哨的他更为格格不入。  


“小司司是不是有点紧张？”他以一贯不着调的口吻调笑着，“面相超凶。”  


“嗯，因为我还没有完全信赖你。”  


浅雾幻噎了一下，“……你的这种坦率还真是令人羡慕。”  


“的确，你的计策比起我的更加完善。所以我才不懂，你为什么会帮到这个地步？”  


真相非常的无聊，就是单纯的不想死罢了，浅雾幻想。他拿起一副扑克。不过有时候包装过的真相比赤裸的真相更受青睐。  


“我当然首先是绝——对不想死。”浅雾幻熟练地洗牌切牌，“但是如果要我舍弃舞台，舍弃心灵魔术师而活着，那也是敬谢不敏。”是因为在说着自认为的真心话吗，魔术师看起来感到久违的害羞。  


他朝司递出扑克，快速地拨动着牌面。“来，挑一张记在心里。绝对不可以告诉我哦。”  


“虽然比不上你的梦想，可毕竟也算是我奋斗至今的执念。”浅雾幻猛地将扑克朝天抛去，纸蝴蝶纷纷扬扬落下。司的表情终于有了淡然以外的讶异：所有的牌都变成了他记住的那一张。  


“如何？有没有放松一点啊？”他拍拍双手，“魔术师就是可以为了你的那个表情而每天练八小时橡皮筋的笨蛋啦。”  


司眨眨眼睛，不再说什么，只是下颚的线条变得柔和了那么点。  


今天这场结束，就去休息个一年半载。浅雾幻微笑。什么魔术不魔术的，拉斯维加斯等我。  
  
  
  


琥珀打开通信耳麦。“嗨千空，你还记得我遇到你那天的事吗？”  


“你指拉开自家浴室的门就突然看到有个肠子都快流出来的女人躺在地板上吗？”千空被耳朵里突然冒出来的声音响得脑子一嗡，“那种事可真是想忘也忘不了。”  


“那么我来介绍一下。”琥珀以肉眼无法识别的速度往嘴里扔了块鹅肝，看来今夜得和美食作别了。“别回头。在你右后方的长发高大男人。”  


“谁啊？你的猩猩同类？”  


“是促成你我相遇的机缘。”琥珀哼哼哼地笑了起来，听得千空忍不住缩脖子。  


“雇佣你来杀掉我的人吗？”  


“当然是，”她咬牙切齿地说道，“让我肠子都快流出来，躺在你浴室地板上的男人吶。”  


  
  
  


假使给琥珀一个辩白的机会，那她八成也不知从何说起。一切都太……莫名其妙了。  


前半段都循规蹈矩。她明白自己的优势与劣势，有自己的风格和原则：不深入调查目标，不拖泥带水，以及百分之三百信任自己的直觉。得天独厚的身体能力使她能以意想不到的方式接近目标，速度是她的决胜法则。独居的科学家，想也知道不会花费她太多力气。  


变故发生在她站在石神千空的公寓楼底，数着窗户的时候。显然大科学家又加班了，属于他的那一扇暗着灯，毫无生气。  


她原本以为那只是个夜跑者，可能跑错了路线，迷了路。高大，但也没有到特别的地步，在这一行，强壮男人要多少有多少，见得太多了。而他的语气甚至算得上彬彬有礼（尤其以千空为参照的话），男人问：“你在看石神千空的窗户吗？”  


“如果我说是的话，”她摸向藏在大腿内测的刀刃，“你会怎么办？”  


“嗯。”男人飒爽地点了下头，“那就只能杀掉你了。”  


那便毋需多言。琥珀抽出凶刃，高高跃起。  


事情从这步开始彻底无可挽回。  


平常得就像扭开矿泉水瓶一样，连武器都没有的男人夺下刺来的白刃，反手扎向了琥珀的胸口。那是毫无冗余，千锤百炼至犹如呼吸般的动作。  


同样地，琥珀在无数生死间锻炼的直觉于她近身到发起一击的瞬间便开始尖叫：  
赢不了赢不了会死会死会死赢不了赢不了强大强大强大。  


几乎是刺出攻击的瞬间，她便足尖点地向后退去。从结果上看，这并没有使她躲过男人的攻击，而只是让本该落在心窝的匕首插入了腹部。  


绷紧腹部肌肉，顾不上思考内脏有无受损，琥珀的双腿下意识地将她带向了附近她唯一熟悉的地方，也即这一周内已经在脑内闯入过无数次的石神千空的公寓。  


“什么啊……我可不知道……石神千空还有雇这么强的保镖……”自言自语着的她缓缓坐倒在浴室的地板上。就算内脏没事，这个出血量也没可能撑多久了。头一次，琥珀对自己勤于保养武器的习惯感到火大。  


不过最火大的还属那个男人目送自己狼狈逃跑时的身姿，仿佛在从容地说着就算苟活下来也没关系，毕竟杀掉你是那么轻松简单。  


早知道就收定金了。逐渐蜷缩起来的琥珀把脸贴向瓷砖上蜿蜒的血迹。为了随时可以完成任务，身上什么可以证明身份的东西都没带。话说回来，本来就是非法偷渡过来的无身份人。琉璃姐……可能最近已经猜到自己的妹妹在做什么活计了……没回去的话，她应该……

“然后就是我登场了嘛。”  


“是呢。”  


“有够受不了的，回家想洗个热水澡就看到肚子上插着刀的女人。兴奋不起来啊。”石神千空的心有余悸半真半假，“而且一看到我就发疯了一样笑着把刀拔出来，吓都吓死了。”  


琥珀干笑。“哎呀，我那时候都出血出到神志不清了，只觉得能死在目标手上也算因果业报，好过被不明不白的人捅死。”至于她还想了下能让石神千空死刑算不算迂回完成任务，就不太重要了。“而且你那反应哪里有被吓到啊，根本就是冲上来把我这个垂死的人臭骂了一顿。”  


“哈啊？那种自寻死路的做法当然会被骂吧？”千空回忆起来口气都忍不住更差了几分。  


“本来还想说遗言的，却被你直接毛巾塞嘴。”  


“少说废话保留体力也是常识。”  


“无麻醉缝合……”  


“这个确实对不住，时间紧迫，没法像医院那样缝出整齐的疤。”  


“对我仇将恩报的大恩人别在这种细节上道歉啊。”琥珀掐千空的胳膊，“你啊，听到这些都没有紧张感的吗？”  


“一毫米紧张都没有啊。”他打了个哈欠，“保护了我加出现在这里的事实，怎么想他都是政府或者军方的人吧？可疑和危险程度不及某位杀手小姐的百亿分之一啊。”  


别说，还真是。琥珀不由得语塞。远处，作为暖场余兴的舞台上，魔术师登场了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然比较无关紧要，但琉璃是怀着【如果我死了，那孩子一定会因为伤害了这么多人却什么都没救到而奔溃】的心情用琥珀卖命得来的钱治病。每晚都会后悔自己为什么没有早点病死。也许察觉到了自己和克罗姆的感情却不愿面对也是给自己的惩罚。  
> 到这部分应该设定比第一章更清楚一点。


End file.
